Patched Soul
by Hoshi star88
Summary: Alice is the best assassin and will kill who ever and what-ever for money.she went well with staying away from the DWMA for years, but now she has been taken into the custody of the DWMA. Why is Stien so intrigued by her and who is the new threat that looms over their heads
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People this is my first OC story so I'm sorry if it's not 100% amazing oh and when writing is like** _this it means her thoughts._

* * *

"Hey lady where are you going, sure you don't want to have a bit of fun?" the man leered, not sure you could call it a man though, its features where twisted and demonic;it walked closer to the young woman, making her retreat further and further into the ally. Looking down at the scene the hooded assassin narrowed her emerald eyes _sick creatures _she moved slowly and quietly, getting closer to the thing and the woman. When she had a good view of the creature weak point her hand drifted to her belt- which was where she held her blades, picking a small but effective knife she aimed at the weak point and throw the small knife. It had enough time to pull the knife from it's chest when it exploded leaving a bright red soul in it's place. I jump down from the rooftops and turn to the woman " Go" I command, she stares at me the runs like her life depends on it. I sigh _just like the others, never thank me once_ I pull of my hood reveling dark purple hair with white tips; Turning to the Red soul I pull out a bag " at lest I'm done with this one" I sigh as i put it in the bag.

* * *

I have been at this corner waiting for the blasted male c_an never keep to the time _I complain in my head as a Dodgy car pulls up f_inally _a man get out of the car " sorry to keep you waiting miss Snow, Traffic" I glare at the large man " at bloody three am in the morning! Don't lie to me Kane, you where at your whore house" I growl; Kane backs off a bit" now here's the kishen's soul" Pass him the bag and he hands me an envelope "I don't know why i keep doing giving you work Alice when the others are cheaper to work with". I smile as I walk away "It's cause I'm the best Kane and you know it"

* * *

**Sorry it's small but i need sleep and it's 3 am. anyways read,review and follow**

**XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Hope you like this story so far :) I've been a bit preoccupied with school and forums XD.**

**thanks to ergoproxy14 for the review **

* * *

I sit up in my bed, heart pounding I gaze around my studio ( **those one room apartment things). **I slide out of bed and walk to the bathroom and splash water on my face shaking, last nights nightmare refusing to leave me.

_" Now Alice I want you to stay still while we give you your medicine" the female in the lab coat told the young blond. As the needles contents poured in it burnt the insides of Alice, she clutched the t_able for support crying_. The lady frowned and wrote on the clipboard she held. _

_( dream time skip)._

_Alice shook like a leaf holding a blunt sword in the area facing a black bear. " subject 42AS if you use the special abilitys you have been taught you can defeat it" a voice rang in area " I can't" she cried " either that or die"the voice said cruely. As the bear advanced on her._

I snap my head up at the mirror as anger flares though me, I pull my fist black and smash the reflective glass. Blood and glass covers my hand, I sigh _that make three theirs week Alice _I scold myself pulling the glass out. I boulle the glass out of my hand and wash the blood off.

* * *

__I look up from my coffee to see a black haired guy standing in front if me, I look around the shop the address him " is there anything you wanted?" I say when I realised I sounded to cold. He smiled slightly " could I sit with you?", i nod curtly and he sits opposite to me " um I'm not sure how to say this" he blushes slightly I narrow my eyes and he looks at me " well I've been coming here awhile and Ive noticed you a bit" he admitted I looked around wondering where he was going with this.

" I think your really, um, good looking and I was wondering if we could get to know each other" he says in a rush. _what? Get to know "_I'm sorry but umm not interesting in guys right now" I mumble and get up " I'm, really sorry but I need to go" I say and leave. I turn a corner as my phone goes off " talk to me" I say breathlessly " am I speaking to miss Alice Snow?" A cool voice floats though the phone, " yeah" I reply " good meet me on the corner of Raymond avenue" he orders, " what time" I ask " eight o'clock"

* * *

**thanks for reading guys hope you liked it :D please rate, follow and favourite. Review also and if you think something can be added or ideas please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kid: she better turn up on time! *paces back and forth* **

**Me: *sighs and looks up at him* chill out kid**

**Kid: I cannnnt * starts to cry * **

**Me: Jesus Christ kid * turns away* I don't own soul eater or any of Is characters**

* * *

I walk around my apartment collecting bits and pieces. I put on my ripped jeans, plain white tee and red converse, as Im going though the wardrobe I come across my most prized possession. A yellow and black jacket. It's a little small for me now, I got it after I escaped..Well was givin it really by someone who I never saw again. I sigh and Put it down. I put on a belt and line it with different shaped knives and pulls on jacket.

I walk down the street to the designated meeting place and I see a man, well not a man just yet, he seems to be a year older then me. I walk up behind him. " hello." I say stiffly and he turns to me and nods " miss Alice Snow I presume " he guy says in a slick voice. I put a hand on my hip " yes you would presume right" I tell him. I take in his appearance he is wearing a black suit that is symmetrical, every thing about him is symmetrical.. Except his hair.

The striped kid pulls out twin pistols and aims at me " I'm sorry miss snow but I need to take you in for questioning". I laugh catching him of guard, then I kick the weapons from his hand, I return and sprint up he alley. "YAHOO" a voice cries from above me and a shadowed figure jumps down. I jump away and as soon as his feet touch the grounds I punch him in the face using soul force then climb the ladder.

I get to the roof and see two figures standing opposite to me with their backs facing me. One has ash blond pigtails and a black trench coat. And the other person he had s white hair that glowed in the moon light, he turned and smirked his eyes crimson red . I recognised him, he had the jacket. I went to walk towards him when a shot rang though the night and I fell.

* * *

**yay another chapter done BOOM. Favourite, follow and review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people :D it the great and powerful Erin here! sorry for the gigantic space in between posting -_- any who onto the story :D !**

* * *

Pain shot though me, though my soul and I fell forward gasping for air. A hand grabbed be and pulled me up to my knees _'when was the last time anyone had the advantage over me?... Before the institute that's the only time"_, I look up to see the girl in the trench coat squatting in front of me, stripe hair and three other girls stood next to him two looked to be sisters wearing an almost identical outfit they both wore red crop tops, the taller one with shoulder length brown hair wore jeans and the younger with shorty blond hair wore puffy denim shorts. The other girl had soft indigo eyes and long black hair in a ponytail at the top of her head, she wore a beige dress with a yellow star on one of the breasts.

Judging who was in front of me I assume the load mouth was restraining me he wouldn't be that difficult to escape from. " so your Alice Snow correct?" pigtails asks and I roll my eyes at her " I hope so, I would hate to find out that's not my name after all this time" pigtails frowns and the one she was with chuckled, " very humorous, so Alice will you come willingly or will you force us to make you?"

I sigh _' __**as soon as he lets go knock the threats down an run like hell**__'_ a voice in my head told me, it was him. The demon. He came to me when I was ten and stuck in that place, he told me how to escape, he gave me the power to escape. I trusted him ever since. I nod and the blue haired one loosed his grip.

'**_now'_** I sit up straight and kick pigtails in the processes, she fall back and the rest rush at me I throw a knife at the elder sister's jeans making them stick to the ground and dodge the rest. I was at the edge of roof when arm grabbed me I turned slapping the person, I look in their face and see the glowing red orbs on the face of the white haired teen.

His likeness to the fading face of the one I met years ago stuck me like a physical blow stumbled back staring at him. " Snow, come with us we have no reason to hurt you, we're from the DWMA your safe with us". ' _what should I do? ***sighs* ****go with them Alice if you stay here for much longer something bad will happen.**what? **trust me, you need to go'**_I nod and look at them " it's not safe her you need to leave now" I warn and stipe head snorts " yeah really?" I nod " i don't know what but something bad will happen soon if we all don't go right away".

" come on it won't hurt to listen to her guys" the snowy haired one in front of me said looking at the others " look I'll come with you but we need to leave now" I plead and he nods.

" lets go guys" pigtails and the rest look at him.

" Soul are you sure? " she questioned and soul nodded, " it won't hurt Maka" Soul replied leaning back like he didn't have a care in the world stripes sighed " fine lets go"

* * *

" so is this a quick visit or can we swing round to my place to get myself some supplies?" I ask the one called Maka, she was sitting in front of me in the back of the van thing we loaded into. the one called Tsubaki sat to her right and the younger sister called Patty to my left her sister, Liz sat next th Maka; the boys whom I found out the load mouth was call Black*star (weird name) and the stripey haired guy wAs called Death the Kid, apparently he was the Lord of Death's son.

" We are on the way to your apartment so you can collect some of your things" Maka said staring at me curiously "Kid, Tsubaki and I will go up with you" I nod looking out the window. Not ten minutes later the van pulls to a stop and Tsubaki, Maka, Kid and I hop out. I take them up to my apartment and I head to my room Tsubaki follows but Kid and Maka stay back. "Could I help you?" I turn to the girl peer into her soul, her soul shows she is magnanimous and soft spoken. "Um sure, could you get the duffel bag out of the cupboard" I ask and she nods smiling " so Alice, how are you feeling?" She place the bag on the bed. _'is she for real, they have basically kidnapped_ me!'

She laughs " you must be feeling wary of us, but we don't mean harm" i pull my clothes out of the draw " an it's fine, there are worse people who could of found me" I place the clothes in the bag and look to Tsubaki, she's holding my black and yellow jacket. " oh um could I have that back" I ask weakly. Tsubaki looks at me questioning " a while back I was in the snow and a boy the same age as me found me nearly freezing to death, I barely saw his face well if I saw I can remember much of him any more but he had to go so he gave me his jacket and went".

she nodded and smiled "well we should get going" I picked up my bag and followed they tree back to the van.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow that chapter took me the whole weekend, well hope you enjoyed it ~('.'~)(~'.')~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya people good to see you all again... Yes I am watching you, don't turn around ;) any who I'm gonna quickly responed to ergoproxy14 whom I love very much right now for reviewing YAY FOR YOU*sets up a party and dances* **

**any way is it Soul-kun's jacket? yes, yes it is :D **

**and what did she mean by worse people could have found? *evil look* you'll have to wait BAW HA HA HA HA HA**

**I don't own Soul Eater and the only character I own is Alice**

* * *

I get out the van and look up, and to have to look way up or you don't see the dam school because it's located on a mountain of stairs! '_How the hell do they climb this every god dam day?'_, "Ha ha ha" a hand slaps my back and I nearly topple over. " don't worry peasant, the glory of my presence will get you motivated" I look to see the blue monkey laughing obnoxiously.

'_How can they put up with him?_' Liz roll her eyes at Black*star " sorry about this monkey's rambling he has some delusion about surpassing god" she explains as she tends to her nails. " I guess I can teach you a bit peasant, I heard you fancy yourself an assassin like me!" The monkey laughs again " oh please Black*star" the white haired one, Soul chuckled "she's probably assassinated more people or pre-kieshen then you have, you can't even keep your mouth shut". I snicker "what kind of assassin is a loud mouth, assassination means killing before your seen" I say and they all facepalm " you see Black*star is always trying to show off so he doesn't make a good assassin" Tsubaki explains '_she could be with anyone with a soul like that, why be with him?'._

We started to walk up stair mountain when Soul walked up to me " it may seem strange Tsubaki being with him but they're a perfect soul match, no one but her could accept his soul wave length" he says looking up at the meister and weapon " though they haven't got a single soul yet" I laugh " well how many souls do you and maka have?"

His face turns down " well Maka and I we had got th ninety- nine souls and was about to get the last witch soul. Now the last soul is the most important, if you screw up every soul you have collected gets confiscated" _' wow that's harsh'_ " anyway we went after the witch Blair, for nearly four days we fought her until I tricked her and we took her soul. Now, I was pretty happy, I mean I was going to be a death scythe. I eat the soul but nothing happened then a cat walks in front of us, turns out it was Blair and she was just a cat with a large amount of magical power" I laugh a bit.

"So you got ninety-nine pre-kieshen souls... And one cat souls? Wait that means" he nods "yep, Maka and I are back down to one soul" I frown " gee that sucks" he nods " not cool at all". We reach the top of the staid and Maka turns to me " now Alice don't go attacking any of the students please" I roll my eyes " Im not THAT violent " I complain and she smiles slightly.

We get in the DWMA and avoid people for a while but when we walk past the class crescent moon a boy and two small twins walk out of the class, " hey guys where have you been? " he looked at me curiously " hey who's this?" Kid stepped forward " this is Alice Snow, father asked us to retrieve her" he nodded and held out his hand to me " my names Kilik and these are my weapons Thunder and Fire" I shook his hand, the twins smiled and waved and kid nodded to the three "we must be on our way" we continue to walk though the school ' geez this place is huge!' Finally we reached a door like mirror " this is it" Maka said and stepped forward.

* * *

**Hiya folks guess how long that took me.. neary a whole week! It wasn't nonstop but I did the best I could as well I was rewriting chapter 1. well enjoy ~('.'~)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys here's chapter 6**

Maka walked up to the mirror and wrote numbers on it "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on deaths door", she said and knocked on the cool surface twice. The mirror rippled and melted to the floor revealing a hall. We all filed in and I suddenly felt sick, my palms got clammy **_'what's this I sense, could it be fear?_**' Oni appeared, not in real life just in my mind, he sat on a chair in the room with the piano, he never tell me why it is there, I mean neither one of us can play. 'NO IT ISN'T!' I say back and everyone looks at me '_crap, I spoke out loud!', "_ha ha Purple hair is talking to herself" Patty laughs and Liz frown "Patty you talk to yourself too", Patty just laughs and Soul smirks.  
"yeah, but she also Argues with herself so that's stepping on the line of crazy Liz"  
She frowns and Black*Star cackles " yeah but she leaps of the line when she loses the argument!"  
Maka shakes her head and Tsubaki sweat drops as Liz seem to double in size "my sisters not crazy maybe you should look at yourself you stupid monkey!", they all stop then start to laugh, even Kid and Maka crack a smile. _'How can they do that? They can just brush it off and laugh', __**"it's called friendship, you should look into it'**_ Oni says smirking 'Shut up Oni, for someone who helps me you sure are annoying' I snap and he disappears '_Jackass'._

As we got close to where Lord Death's area I started to get nervous, Tsubaki must of sensed it because she turned to me "no need to worry Alice you'll be fine" I nodded and we came into a dome-like room. The walls look like a cartoonish sky with white, fluffy clouds, the ground has crosses sticking out from the ground _'graves? It must be where they bury the unconsumed evil souls'. _There was a circular platform in the middle of the room, which had a mirror in the centre and in front of it was "Lord Death we're back" Maka said walking up to the reaper. '_LORD DEATH!' _this guy looks more like a clown then a Grim Reaper, but I guess it's because he's working with younger people. "Hey, hi, how are ya kids?" they are all standing around him and I am still at the bottom of the stairs up to the platform. Lord Death turned his head and looked at me; I start to feel nauseas and then "hi you must be Alice come up here it great to meet you", confusion clouded my expression and I saw Soul smirk. I hurry up the stairs, up to Lord Death and shook his hand "kids can you give us a moment?" he asked, and the rest filed out.

Lord Death looked at me " now the group don't know your whole file only a little, they know you assassinate kishin but are unaware of you killing humans, I don't know much about you since your file only starts at 11 for some reason" he says and I nod; '_probably because ei was hidden from the world until then'_. " now Alice" his face darkens a little " are you aware the hunting of a human soul is forbidden?" I shake my head and he goes to talk when I stop him, "no the hunting of a human soul is forbidden to the students of the DWMA whereas the CONSUMPTION of a human soul is forbidden to all" I say boldly and he shakes his head " and are you aware you have aiding in creating pre-kishins by your 'job'" . I nod " but I have killed more than I aid, I am against the kishin kind and anyone who aids the madness, I only do what I do because it's all a can do" Lord Deaths mask looks sad " you can join the DWMA".

I feel like crying for the first time since I got out of 'there' " I can't," I say holding back a sob " the DWMA is a school to train weapons and meisters, I'm none of those". He looks at me, like LOOKS at me, I can tell he's looking at my soul, "wow, I've never seen anything like that before" he says with fascination. I sneer, "It's disgusting, it wasn't like it when I was born, it shouldn't be like that, like I said I don't have the right soul to be a meister, I'll never be able to wield a weapon". "even so Alice you need to stay here, our intelligence tells us that a group of people have been targeting you" my blood runs cold "_Do you think its "them"' I ask Oni__**'undeniably" **_he says and I freeze " Alice do you know who this might be?". I nod stiffly and he sighs "if it's too personal for now you can keep it to yourself, but please, I do want to help you" I nod again.  
"I'll get Tsubaki to take you to a room nest to Crona-"the rest of his words are lost as a memory flows back to me

_Alice sat in her cell looking at her hair; it was short and had started to turn purple, much to her anger. A man with silver/grey hair and dull green eyes opened the door to her cell from the outside he looked in and smiled "afternoon Alice hone, we have a guest for you", he opened the door to revel a small boy with uneven pink hair and a woman with unkind eyes and blond hair. Alice watch the boy as his eyes shifted everywhere "I don't know how to deal with this, there's a girl with funny hair" Alice's eyes twitched, he, the Boy with pink hair was talking about funny hair! "Mori, who are they?" she asked the man and he whispered to the lady, she nodded and Mori came in and closed the door .Mori walked to Alice and kneeled in front of her "Alice these two are Medusa and Crona Gorgon, Medusa is trying to help Crona like us with you, he has something that could make you better". He said and Alice nodded "did you want to play with Crona while I talk to Medusa?". She nodded and he hugged he "that's my girl" his messed up her hair and she laughed; Mori opened the Door and Medusa sent Crona in then she and Mori walked off._

_Alice hopped off her bed and walked over to Crona, she held out her hand and he fled to the corner, Crona covered his head in his hands "I'm sorry don't hurt me I don't know how to deal with it!". Alice looked at him blankly then walked over to him despite his cries of "no stay away" and "I don't know how to deal with it". She leant down and put her hands on her hips "don't be a baby, come play, I don't get people her at all" she held out her hand and he looked up. He went to take her hand and a large blob of black came out of the kid's back and formed a humanoid shape, its head had a white cross and it's white eyes had black crosses as well. "Whoa hold it there brat no one touches Crona" it said sneering at her and she frowned "whys that?" she asked boldly huffing out her chest. "Ragnarok please leave her alone" Crona asked and Ragnarok pulled his cheeks "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" Alice frown then pulled her aim back and swung at the cross-eyed monster (_**Ha ha Funny aren't I?)**_and they both stared at her wide eyed " I like this girl" Ragnorok proclaimed and Crona nodded._

_For the rest of the day the three played together, but soon Crona had to go to get blood taken out, Alice never say them again._

"Alice, Alice? ALICE!" a husky voice says and I snap back to now, Soul is standing infront of me waving his hand and the rest are looking at me concerned " oh look your awake" he laughs " come on time to show you your new home.

**General POV**

The teens leave the death room and Professor Stein came out of nowhere, he had been watching the whole thing "so Stein is she the one he told you about". They gray haired man nodded his green eyes hidden behind his glasses "so Mori was telling the truth about the Institute" he adjusted his glasses and watched the young purple haired girl walk away.

* * *

**yay I did THAT in less than a day, go me see ya later**


End file.
